This invention relates generally to bearings and more particularly to pillow block bearings for use with roll mills.
Typically, roll mills are rotatably supported by a pair of bearings. The roll shaft is commonly fastened to the bearings by use of set screws on the inner race of the bearings. The use of set screws has not been a satisfactory means of securing the shaft to the bearings. Inadequate securing of the shaft to the bearing can cause shaft failure.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present roll mill bearings. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.